A Darkening World
by White Magic17
Summary: What if Voldemort decided that Harry could become a better asset alive and by his side? Perhaps there is a darker side to Harry that he has never explored. Can he find the strength to protect what he loves or will he succumb to the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Down a darkly lit corridor a snake slithered through the cracked door with a soft hiss. A small whimper could be heard from within the room, but was quickly cut off as a louder, more sinister laugh filled the air.

"Shut your filthy mouth mudblood, she only kills when my master tells her to and I don't think he wants either of you dead," there was a slight pause before the cloaked man drawled the last word, "yet."

"Come Malfoy, is that how you treat my new guests?" Said a soft voice accompanying the man who had silently appeared in the room behind the snake. If you could even call him a man, thought Hermione with terror as his scarlet red eyes swept over her and Ron. Lucius Malfoy immediately dropped to his knee with a murmured "my Lord" as he swept past him. She couldn't suppress the violent shiver she felt crawl up her spine as the man known as Lord Voldemort drew near.

"Welcome to my home Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. I hope you find everything satisfactory during your stay." He reached out a long, cold, pale white finger and sled it slowly down Hermione's cheek. "I was quite excited when I learned the two of you had arrived." When she tried to turn away in revulsion he quickly grasped her chin tightly and laughed, but it wasn't any laugh that could come from a human voice, only that which could come from pure evil itself.

"Let go of her," Ron shouted, taking a step forward and raising his hand. But before he had even come close to gripping Voldemort's wrist, he had been thrown bodily against the wall behind them, landing with a thud as he fell to the floor. Hermione watch in horror as he tried to regain his feet but with another silent flick of his wand Voldemort had shackles appear, pinning Ron tightly to the wall. Releasing her, he strode over to Ron who was glaring up at him

"Mr. Weasley, surely your father has taught you some manners especially while in the presence of your superior. I can make things very ruff on you indeed."

"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it," spat Ron.

Taking another step closer, Voldemort raised his wand and Ron visibly flinched. "Ah, I see some of Mr. Potter's foolish bravery, or stupidity, has rubbed off on you. Are you truly that eager to meet death because if you are I can quickly accommodate you. In all honesty I only need one of you."

Hermione felt another whimper escape her mouth as she watched the evilest wizard in history toy with Ron who was clearly terrified but trying to act brave. "Tell me boy, do you seek death?"

With a slight in take of breath, Ron adverted his eyes to the ground and shook his head feebly. "That will not be good enough Mr. Weasley; I want to hear you beg me to spare your life."

Ron quickly turned back at him, his face had paled to the point of almost looking ghostly and his red hair stood up brightly against the black colored walls. Biting his lip, his determined gazed turned to Hermione who was rooted with fear. "Please," she heard herself beg, barely above a whisper. "Just leave him alone."

The red eyes turned to her, the sinister light to them making her breath catch. "Oh I will spare his life if he will only voice what each of knows to be true. Both of your lives now rest in my hands and I want you both to be fully aware that it is only because I will allow it that either of you survive the night." He turned back to Ron. "I could kill you faster than you could blink if I choose, but you only have to ask and your life will be spared for now."

"And then what, will you just kill us tomorrow, or the next day after whatever plan you have for us has been completed?" Said Hermione a whole lot braver than she felt, but who was also trying desperately to deflect Voldemort's attention from Ron. He had that stubborn look in his eye again that he often got when he was mad with Harry and if Hermione knew anything, which she obviously did, then that exact attitude might quickly get him killed. She needed time to try and figure this whole mess out and Ron angering Voldemort surely would not give her the time she needed.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Voldemort chuckled. "I will spare each of you to live for now, but soon I will give that choice to another and we will see what he values greater, yours or his life."

"You using us as bait," exclaimed Ron.

"How astute," drawled Lucius Malfoy who had been standing silently behind Hermione since Voldemort had entered. Clearly Voldemort had more influence and power in the ministry than she had thought if Malfoy was already out of prison.

"Did you honestly think that the Dark Lord just wanted you traitorous company?" Ron blushed making his hair even stand out more, but did not back down.

"Well you're out of luck since Dumbledore isn't allowing Harry to receive any mail or anything so there's no way to tell him we're here," he said and Hermione could see the triumph in his eyes as Lucius remained silent without a come back. But it was Voldemort who revealed how sadly mistaken they were.

"If Dumbledore thinks he can block me from the boy by simply blocking my letters then he has greatly underestimated my strength over Harry. Within the hour he will know what I have done and exactly what I want if he ever wants to see the two of you alive again."

"You know Harry won't give up his life just to save us when the whole wizarding world is looking to him to defeat you," said Hermione, knowing as she said it that that was exactly what Harry would do. The smile that twisted Voldemort's snakelike features told her that he knew exactly what he would do as well.

"I think that your friend will be here in just a few short hours Miss Granger," he said softly. "He may even be here sooner but I think this time he will actually check to make sure you have been taken instead of just rushing off like the end of last year which resulted in the death of his Godfather. And yes Miss Granger, you are correct in assuming I want his life, but I think you will be surprised in what way I wish to have it. But that is a surprise for later, come Lucius we will return here before the boy arrives but until then we had much to do."

Turning, Lord Voldemort left the room, Lucius Malfoy hot on his heels. As soon as both men had passed through the doorway the slammed with a sickening click as the bolt locked magically.

Turning quickly, Hermione rushed to Ron's who was still shackled to the wall and starring at where the two dark wizards had just vanished. "What does he mean when he says he want Harry's life in a different way?" Asked Ron quietly, still gazing at the locked door.

With a sign, Hermione sat down beside him and shook her head afraid she knew exactly what he had meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With so much pain shooting through his scar that he thought it was lucky he didn't straight pass out, Harry Potter awoke from the nightmare of in his dreams to the nightmare of his life. Reaching to the nightstand beside his small, hard and extremely uncomfortable bed, Harry pushed his glasses on as he desperately tried to still his racing heart. He was positive that he had just seen a true vision of his two greatest friends in the hands of his worse enemy and the most sick and twisted dark wizard alive.

Sliding from his bed, Harry began to pace the small room that looked as no one had ever resided there. Anything that Harry possessed and treasured was locked in his trunk and the Dursley's had never even given him so much as a piece of lint which he might be able to keep in the room he called his own.

With a yelp Harry's hand shot to his scar as another wave of pain raced through his skull. The only time it had hurt as badly was when Harry had been in the presence of Voldemort. So either Voldemort was waiting outside of his house for him to surrender or else the wizard's power had grown greatly. Neither idea sounded promising. Another wave of pain shot through his scar bringing him to his knees as he tried to remain conscious. The way his head felt, Harry would be willing to bet a baby dragon that Voldemort had grown in power and was in fact standing just outside of his door.

A peck at his window captured his gaze as his scar again burst with pain, this time even greater than the last. At the rate this was going he would die from the damn scar before he even got a chance to try and save his friends. Then suddenly all pain vanished as if it had never existed.

Wiping his hair out of his eyes, Harry got shakily to his feet as he approached the window where a very disgruntled brown owl continued to peck. As soon as the window was partway opened the owl soared in with an angry hoot and landed on his bed with its leg raised importantly. Sighing, Harry stepped towards the bird and retrieved the letter. With another annoyed hoot the owl was gone. Hoping there would be something useful, Harry hastily unfolded to see Dumbledore's loopy script occupying only a small part of the paper.

Harry,

I know what Voldemort just threaten you with, remain at the Dursley's I am on my way there.

Dumbledore.

Crumpling and chucking the letter at the wall in frustration, Harry ran his hands through his hair as he glared at where the fallen letter had landed. Trust Dumbledore to give him absolutely no advice. Without even meaning to, Harry felt something almost slip away from him, like an invisible vapor and then suddenly the entire parchment had gone up in a quick flame, ash falling gently to the ground.

A gasp from behind told him he was no longer the only one occupying the room. Spinning quickly, Harry watched as none other that Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore entered as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Both of the usually extremely and cheerful Weasley's looked as pale chalk and Harry could tell Mrs. Weasley had been crying profusely confirming his fear that the dream was true.

"Potter you will put away you wand at once and stop performing magic before the entire Ministry shows up here," snarled Professor Snape as he glared down at Harry.

"I don't have my wand ou,t Sir," Harry said coldly, lifting up his empty hands. Whether that surprised the rest of the room, Harry did not notice as his eyes were only on Dumbledore. "It's true?" He asked softly, but it was not a question.

The typical sparkle that always accompanied Dumbledore's eyes had vanished as he nodded somberly. "I am afraid so."

Nodding Harry turned and sat down on his bed wordlessly running his hand through his hair again. If the moment had not been so serious everyone would have commented on just how much Harry looked liked his father just then. However, everyone remained silent as Dumbledore approached the boy.

"How did you find out Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly as he stopped before the teen who he loved so dearly.

"A dream," said Harry, but then he looked up at his head master questionably. Suddenly fearful about the pain he had experienced earlier. "And then my scar hurt almost as greatly as it does when he's near me, I think it may have even been greater than usually but then the pain just suddenly vanished."

Dumbledore sighed, looking far older and weaker than ever before. It seemed that the great wizard whom so many admired was finally beginning to fall from the pedestal that others had set so high. "Don't fret Harry, Voldemort is not near here nor does he even know that you live anywhere in this area. But I do believe that this confirms my suspicion that he has indeed grown stronger, not just magically but also in his ability to control the connection that the two of you have."

"Wonderful," spat Harry bitterly, "so what's the brilliant plan to get them back?"

Again Dumbledore sighed, and Harry almost growled in annoyance. He did not need this right now, his greatest friends were at the mercy of Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore only stood before him looking old and defeated.

"Two letters arrived earlier this morning from an owl sent by Tom; one addressed to me and the other to you." Dumbledore pulled out two solid black parchments revealing one opened and one still sealed. On the top of the unopened one in a metallic acid green ink Harry saw his name written in a small, spidery script. Lifting his own, Dumbledore began to read in a sad voice,

"Albus,

I am sure that you have noticed by now the absence of two of your pupils as well as two dear friends of Harry Potter. I know you have been preventing his mail from reaching him and as a result I have had to resort to more drastic measures to contact him.

You will give him the other letter attached or else have the weight of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger deaths on your conscience," Mrs. Weasley let out a loud sob as Mr. Weasley quickly grabbed her into a deep hug whispering comforting words into her ears. "I will know immediately if anyone but the boy opens the letter which will result in their deaths. I believe you know by now that everything concerning myself and Harry Potter is extremely serous to me and my threats should be treated with the same seriousness. I will kill the mudblood and the traitor immediately if need be.

The other parchment will explain what I desire from Mr. Potter and if he agrees then his two friends will be released without any harm done to them. I can not guarantee this if he does not accept my demands nor can I guarantee that they will survive tonight if I receive no response. I do not care if they live, so I place their lives in your hands.

I would strongly recommend reading this letter to the boy and allowing him to make the decision seeing as your "guidance" hasn't exactly kept him safe in the past and he is an adult now. I have no intention of killing Harry and he will not be harmed by taking the letter but the same does not go for the other two if he declines my offer.

Decide wisely and soon because my patience grows thin.

Lord Voldemort

Silence met him as he finished reading and Harry could only gape at the letter in Dumbledore's other hand in shock. Whatever Voldemort required of him, he doubted that it would be good.

"Well Harry?" Asked Dumbledore at last, deep sorrow and worry lining his face.

"I don't really see any choice in the matter Headmaster," said Harry slowly. "If I go he will release them and not kill me, but if I stay he will just kill them and probably choose a new way to lure me in. At least this way I have some sort of idea of what I'm getting myself into."

"You can't be seriously considering letting him decide Albus," said Professor McGonagall, nostrils flaring. Harry shot her a glare which she did not see or choose to ignore. "He is not an adult yet and you know exactly the type of torture than He can inflict. I do not trust that letter."

"Minerva please," said Dumbledore, but his eyes were still on Harry. "I believe Harry knows from first hand experience the type of pain Voldemort can inflict, however it think Harry should listen to my opinion on this first before any decisions are made." Dumbledore looked to Harry, eyebrows raised as if asking permission to speak. Shrugging slightly, Harry gave his consent, still in shock about the blood chilling news that his two best friends were being held by none other than Lord Voldemort.

"Now Harry," said Dumbledore slowly, as if speaking to a daft child, Harry wanted to strangle him. "I know you are very concerned about Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, however, I do not believe that they are not in any immediate harm so we should not jump towards any rash decisions. As long as Voldemort wants you to come to him, he well not harm your friends."

"But Prof-"

"Harry please, give an old man a few minutes," said Dumbledore, holding up a hand. "Now I am not positive but I believe Voldemort requests your presence and that letter is the means to transport you and I sincerely doubt he has your best interest at heart. Even if he does not harm you, you will be at the will of his constant manipulation and while I have no doubt about your strength, you have not been challenged by matters of the mind enough to be able to fight back. I fear he wishes to trick you into agreeing or doing something that you might later regret. As much as it grieves me to once again force you to do something that you do not want to do, I must insist that you remain here without touching this letter until we can think of a better plan to release your friends without putting yourself in harms ways."

"But Professor," rushed Harry, trying to get the words out before Dumbledore stopped him again. "What if he does kill them? I won't let someone else die at that monsters hand because he's trying to get me."

"But you see, it is that mentality which is responsible for the last casualty," drawled Snape suddenly, drawing all eyes to his figure which had retreated to the corner of the room throughout the whole debate. "I believe it would be less than wise to allow Potter to be in procession of anything that the Dark Lord wants him to have and he most certainly is not ready for any type of mind games or manipulation so quickly after the death of someone close." Harry glared at the greasy haired git for bringing up his Godfathers death, especially since Harry blamed a lot of it on Snape in the first place. If the man hadn't insulted his Godfather so often and made Harry's years at school a living hell then he might have gone to Snape first before going to the Department of Mysteries to help Sirius.

Snape continued on as if bringing up Sirius' death was not a sore subject for anyone, completely ignoring Harry's look of outrage. "The Dark Lord knows he is particularly vulnerable right now and one must wonder why he would choose this time to contact the boy so suddenly when he has never shown and interest before."

There was a long silence as everyone contemplated the words when McGonagall suddenly spoke, "surely you don't think You Know Who is trying to turn the boy?"

Ignoring her, Snape turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, the thought must have crossed you mind?" Dumbledore nodded slowly but did not respond, deep in thought.

Harry stared at the two adults, his mind spinning. Is that why Voldemort wanted him, to try and turn him into one of his Death Eaters? He had to know that Harry would never follow him, that Harry was fully against everything that that monster did. Why would he waste his time with such a plan that was guaranteed to fail?

"Headmaster, why would Voldemort try to turn me?" The entire room shuddered at the name but Harry ignored them. "I mean he's been trying to kill me since I was one, why change now? Why does this always happen to me?" The last part was barely audible.

Dumbledore's sad blue eyes met with Harry's fierce green eyes and Harry instantly knew that the headmaster was deeply concerned. After several moments of deafening silence, Dumbledore finally spoke in a soft, but compelling voice.

"I believe that Tom has finally realized how extremely similar the two of you are. You have escaped him five times now; when you were a baby, in your first and second year at school as well as your forth year and again last year, he must assume that there is something extremely special about you."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "we are nothing alike. He is a murderous monster."

"Harry, I don't mean now, I mean your past, please let me finish," he said holding up a hand as Harry tried to interrupt. "You both have very similar childhoods and you possess many very distinctive qualities that are identical. You are both very clever and cunning, as well as determined. You both also possess a certain gift with speaking to snakes. I'm afraid he sees much of his younger self in you."

"Headmaster, that's absurd. If Potter is that similar to Him then why was he placed in Gryffindor?" Asked a very flustered Professor McGonagall.

"I must admit that I am rather curious about that as well," drawled Snape. "Even though I could never see you fitting in with the Slytherins, you lack any sort of common sense, it is peculiar that you seem to have so many of our cherished traits."

Harry glared up at Dumbledore, strongly wishing this conversation had not turned down this path. He did not feel like explaining why he was only in Gryffindor because he had asked the hat to be there and that in fact it had wanted to put him in Slytherin if he had not. Dumbledore seemed to notice him because he quickly cleared his throat.

"Harry's house is not the matter at hand, dealing with Voldemort's demands is." Turning to Harry he spoke softly. "You now know everything that we do and what to expect. Voldemort is very manipulative as I am sure you have noticed and well go to any length to achieve his goals. I must insist that you remain out of his influence and do everything within you power to avoid contact with him."

"And what, just let them die while he waits for me?" Said Harry. His face was beginning to burn with anger as pain began to pulse through his scar.

"Use your brain Potter, it is there for a purpose," Snape replied nastily. "You would be playing into his hands if you took the letter."

"You care nothing about others," snarled Harry, standing up with his fist balled. "You would love to see both of them dead."

Dumbledore's voice rang out strongly through the room, "that's enough."

"Argument and anger will bring us no closer to our goals and is precisely what Voldemort thrives on. Do not give him the satisfaction of turning those we trust against each other."

With a 'hump" Harry roller his eyes dramatically, he had never and would never trust that greasy, overgrown bat.

"Now we must go and call a meeting to try and sort this all out," Dumbledore turned to Harry, with a look that could have pierced steal, "Harry I want you to stay," he stuck up a hand forestalling Harry's arguments. "And on no uncertain terms are you allowed to leave this house. I told you all that I have because I trust that you can be involved in what's going on without making hasty and irrational decisions. Do not prove me wrong, understood?"

With a reluctant nod that seemed to satisfy the old wizard, Harry glared down at his feet. How could they just ask him to sit idly by and do nothing?

"Now it is time we where gone," announced Dumbledore, turning back towards the bedroom door.

"Why can't I come?" Asked Harry. "I think I have a right since this all concerns me."

"Harry dear," sobbed Mrs. Weasley, "you are too young to get caught up in such terrible matters as these."

"Young or not, I already am caught up," retorted Harry, "so there isn't much you can protect me from, now is there?"

"Always have to contradict those who are so much wiser than yourself, don't you Potter," hissed Snape, "for once just do what you're told and stop stalling us. You are now the one in the way of finding your friends."

"That is quite enough," intervened Dumbledore. "But it is true, we must not waste anymore time. Harry I will be in touch, do nothing brash."

And with that Dumbledore and the others vacated the room leaving a very angry and miserable Harry starring hard at the spots they had just left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two full days had passed since Harry had received the dream and Dumbledore had forbid him from acting, and still Harry had received no word of what was going on. Growling in frustration, Harry restlessly roamed about the perfectly cleaned home. True to his word he had not left once, resulting in him being highly irritable and often prowling the down stairs like a caged lion to his aunts horror and his uncles great displeasure which he voiced loudly every hour or so.

How could they do this to him! He thought crossly. After everything he had been through they still refused to involve him in what was happening. Moaning in frustration, Harry flung himself onto the tiny, yet perfectly plumped couch, nuzzling his head into a small arm pillow dejectedly when suddenly he heard a loud crash that sounded distinctly like shattered glass. Very expensive and hard to come by designer glass that took the shape of a vase if he recalled correctly as he quickly envisioned the room and where anything valuable resided. Looking up he gasped in horror as his fears proved true and shattered only a few feet from him rested the ugly yellowish crème vase that his ant prized so greatly. Gazing around quickly, Harry prayed that there was no one near to see what had happened, but luck would not be with him today as he made eye contact with Dudley who had just so happened to be raiding the refrigerator, oblivious to his mother's demands that he lose weight.

"Father!" He bellowed, causing his massive double chins to jiggle similar to jello being moved. He cast a dirty smirk in Harry's direction "He's done you-know-what again and broken Mums favorite vase!"

"What!" Came a scream from above and Harry could here his uncle storming from his room upstairs, the resonating sound of the man echoing like a small heard of elephants storming past.

"Boy!" Raged his ridiculously obese uncle, waddling down the stairs. "What is all this racket I hear! Sounds like you're destroying everything in this room that your aunt and I are kind enough to let you use out of the goodness of our hearts you little ungrateful freak!"

With panic surging through him, Harry duly realized his uncle sound far madder than he ever had before. A large part of this anger was probably due to Dumbledore and the others sweeping past him on the stairs the other night scaring him half to death and the fact that Harry hadn't left the house in two days, even to do gardening chores which he loved to force on his freakish nephew. And as soon as he saw the vase then surely there would be even direr consequences, probably resulting in a sever decrease in food for the next week or so plus many added chores. Resignedly, Harry, preparing himself for a very long winded and belittling lecture that he was sure to receive. But to his horror, as the his uncle appeared at the bottom of the stares, a lecture did not seem to be on his uncles mind.

In his hands he held a giant bat, and there was an odd, maniac gleam to his eyes which seemed strangely void of life. "I've had it up to here with you wasting my hard eared and respectable money!" He snarled, pointing a sausage like finger at the vase the bat swaying threateningly at his side.

"Yeah dad!" Cheered Dudley when he saw what his uncle had in store for his favorite punching bag. "Get him good!"

"Uncle Vernon," cried Harry taking a step back and pulling out his wand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of the filth which had degraded my home for far too long!" He snarled advancing as quickly as his porky legs would allow. "Now get out of my home boy and don't ever come back, you are never welcomed here again!"

Harry could here thunder rolling in the distance as if to emphasize the order. Rain could now be heard rolling across the roof and splattering on the pavement outside.

"You can't be serious," stuttered Harry, taking another step back. He still held up his wand but he knew he would only use it if his uncle took a swing. "I need the protection from here."

"Fat lot I care," yelled him uncle. "Now get out now or I'll force you out."

Looking at the door directly behind him then back to his uncle, whose advancement had slowed considerably due to the toll and extraneous demand of fitness running down the stairs had taken on his portly uncle, Harry made the only choice that seemed available.

"Fine," he snapped. "Merlin knows you've been horridly awful to me since the moment I arrived. Good riddance." With that Harry turned to the door, jerking it open and slamming it behind him. The house seemed to shake slightly with the slam, reflecting the young wizard's ire. Making his way out down the lawn, taking great care to smash the small flower protruding near the curb which he had planted just a week earlier, Harry began to run down the street. He had no idea where he was going or what he would do, but he knew that he needed to run off some incredible anger that seemed to have taken hold of him.

The sun was quickly fading and the street lighters were just starting to flicker on when Harry finally stopped running. He was soaked to the bone and lightening danced lazily above him while thunder grumbled in the not too far off distance, but he made no note of it as he stumbled to a weary walk. Panting heavily, he took a quick glance around to realize that he didn't have the remotest idea of where he was. Great he thought Voldemort has my friends, Dumbledore absolutely forbid me from leaving the house, and my uncle wants to kill me if I ever show my face again, and I'm completely lost; now what am I supposed to do? Shaking his head in frustration, Harry flopped down onto the damp roadside curve at a complete loss.

"I hate my life," he moaned softly, pressing his hands to his forehead which hadn't stopped aching for three days now.

"But so many people would kill to have it," said a soft voice in his ear as he felt the tip of a wand be shoved roughly into the small of his back. Straightening, Harry felt his breath catch as he recognized the voice that had haunted his dreams for so many years. "Grab your wand from your pocket and drop it onto the ground, if you treasure your friends lives then do not resist me, understand?"

With the slightest of nods, Harry slowly moved his hands to his pocket and grabbed his wand. He was tempted to at least try and fight back, but the threat to his friends drove all thoughts of resistance quickly from his mind. He wasn't even remotely close to the Dark Lord's skill at battling anyways; any attempt to escape would probably fail miserably. With a dull clatter, the wand fell uselessly to the street.

"Good, you can be intelligent at times boy, that pleases me," Voldemort practically hissed into his ear.

"Pleasing you is the last thing I would want to do," Harry snapped bitterly, turning his head slightly so that he was starring into piercing red eyes. Being so close to the man who had been trying to kill him since birth sent shivers up his spine as he felt his parent's murder's breath on his cheek.

"Watch it Potter, you are now at my mercy, so I would advise against angering me. Stand up."

Slowly complying with the wand still pressed to his back, Harry frantically searched around for even the slightest sign of help. There should have been Order members following him or something, they wouldn't leave him on his own at this stage in the war. But judging by the empty street, it would indeed seem that those who had promised to always protect him had failed miserably.

"What have you done with my friends," Harry asked quietly, trying desperately to stall before the Dark Lord cast the killing curse.

"I told you if you came to me then I would not harm them," Voldemort replied as he bent down and picked up the dropped wand.

This time turning fully to face the dark wizard, Harry stared at him in confusion. He hadn't come to the Dark Lord, he had only been running for his life from his uncle. In fact, if his uncle hadn't threaten him, Harry still wouldn't have been able to leave the house thanks to those ridiculous wards that Dumbledore had put up.

Seeing the confusion on the young teens face, Voldemort let out a soft, sinister laugh that ,sent chills up Harry's spine. "Your uncle was under the Imperious curse, surely you don't think your own blood would try and kill you on their own. Perhaps I overestimated you intelligence after all boy."

Glaring, Harry turned his eyes to the street. He wouldn't remotely put it past Uncle Vernon to attacking him without being under a wizard's control. Something in his expression must have hinted at his feeling because Voldemort's eyes narrowed angrily. "Have those muggles harmed you in the past Potter," he demanded in a near whisper.

Wondering why he would care since he was hell bent on making Harry's life miserable and killing muggles, Harry slowly shook his head no, "but he's threaten too enough times that…" he left the rest unsaid with a slide shrug, eternally berating himself for talking even remotely civilly with the man who was about to kill him. Perhaps Voldemort cared because he wanted to be the only one who caused Harry pain. His head was now throbbing ridiculously at the close contact, and he was growingly becoming more frustrated by the minute with his helplessness before this murderous bastard.

"Take this, it will take you where I desire," instructed the Dark Lord, holding out what looked like a smoother pearl stone about the size of a fist.

Doubtfully Harry looked from the stone to the Dark Lord. With a raised brow, Voldemort began to pull back the stones, retreating towards his robes. "I was under the impression that you wanted your friends to live."

Growling, Harry thrust out his hand grabbing the stone. The brief contact with Voldemort's own hand was enough to make Harry feel a wave of dizziness as he quickly pulled out of the contact, taking a step back. A soft almost unnoticeable smile appeared on Voldemort's thin snake like lips before. A sensation quite unlike anything he had ever experienced before took hold of him as black smoke began to surround him. He felt as if he were floating in the cloud of ash, completely weightless as the blackness consumed him. What felt like an eternity as well as a second later Harry felt his feet hit solid ground but the blackness did not leave, instead it just hovered around him, completely blocking his sight. Suddenly pain like he had never felt before pounded through his scar, bringing him to his knees on the hard, cement floor. The pain was far worse than any spell including the Cruciatus, and Harry couldn't hold in his scream of pain any longer as both hands frantically pushed up against his scar attempting to push out the pain which was nearly blinding and he was sure would kill him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Asked a soft voice from behind him. Harry didn't need to turn around to know that Voldemort had appeared to wherever here was only a few steps away. "And I can make it stop instantly if I wish," he said. The pain blissfully vanished leaving Harry on his knees with only an excruciating headache that felt as if it would never leave again but was still a thousand times less painful than what he had been enduring before.

Trying desperately to get his breath back and calm his racing heart, Harry began to look around the room which was no longer clouded. It was just a bare room that was painted black and had a small open door in the middle of the wall. Otherwise it was completely empty.

Footsteps nearing brought his wandering eyes back as he saw two black boots stop directly to his side. "I am so glad you decided to come Harry," said Voldemort quietly. "As you can plainly see, I have figured out a way to master this connection that we have and it has even greater affect when we are near one another. You see I can stop the pain and bring the pain whenever I want and I can make you feel it as strongly as I desirer." He paused as if to let his words sink into Harry's pounding skull. "Would you like to know how I discovered this control?"

Harry remind silent. If the monster wanted him to know then he would tell him, but Harry wasn't going to play his little games and ask like an obedient little child or pet.

"Don't you think it is impolite to not speak when spoken to?" Voldemort asked dangerously, Harry could clearly hear the threatening tone of his voice. "We will correct you of these behaviors quite quickly I believe. But yes, as I was saying.

"You have always been able to feel my emotions the same way I could feel yours," Harry's ears perked at this, he had never known that Voldemort could feel him through the link. "So I began to wonder, could you feel pain as well? The answered seemed obvious, of course you could and I only had to figure out how. Finally I discovered a way. Somehow we have formed a connection in the mind and so I discovered a way to direct my most painful experience into your scar but only with tens times the strength.

"As you might know, my most painful experience was the night you survived and the killing curse rebounded against me. Pain beyond pain coursed through my body and now I have figured out a way to direct that pain to you whenever I want. But I have a theory and I think that I might test it out now."

Harry could tell the weight beside him was shifting and more felt than saw as Voldemort bent down next to him. Harry couldn't resist the shiver that coursed through his body as he felt the breath of the darkest wizards of all time against his cheek for the second time that night.

"You see, I believe that I can only control the pain you feel to an extent and since I have release more pain into you since that night I touched you in the graveyard, I think that my mere touch can trigger pain equal to the night I possessed you just a few months ago if not far worse. My power and our connection has grown so much recently that if I touch you," he lifted one of his long white fingers and held it but a centimeter away from Harry's cheek. Harry watched the hand nervously, anticipating the pain that was about to come. "You will feel pain that makes the Cruciatus Curse feel like a tender caress." He moved his finger slowly up near his scar and without even touching it Harry could already feel the pain beginning to pound in his head.

"You feel it don't you?" Asked Voldemort, but he did not wait for a response which Harry wouldn't have given anyways. "You see, even with my control over our connection, it has grown strong enough that I can not stop all the pain even when I do not touch you. But I want you to know what pain I am capable of inflicting upon you, especially since you will be my guest for quite a while. I want you to realize just how much power I have over you."

Harry did not like the sound of that one bit and before he could do anything to prevent him, Voldemort pushed his finger down on Harry's scar causing him to scream out like he had never screamed before. The pain was indescribable and cursed through his entire body as if it were eating away at his flesh from the inside. Thousands of sharp needles were piercing his skin while at the same time freezing cold ice and blazing fire swept through him, tearing him apart. He could hear his own screams echoing around the room but no matter how much he prayed for it, death just would not take him.

Somewhere in the far distance he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear, "now you know what I can do to you Harry, you have been warned." Then blackness consumed him. 

AN - There you go chapt 3 is finally done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love reading any type of feed back. In fact, if I can get up to 10 reviews before the weekend I promise to post again by Sunday at the latest. Reviews truly do inspire a writer. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a shuddering breath Harry awoke from what seemed like one of the deepest sleeps of his life. Looking around, he saw that his vision was blurry meaning his glasses were gone, whether they had been just set aside or broken, he did not know and fear started to take over. It was one thing to be in the hands of your enemy, but it was quite another to be in his hands and not be able to see him.

He began to feel around, hoping beyond hope that his glasses had just fallen off somewhere and that he would be able to find them. What he did find to his surprise was that he was in a very soft and comfortable bed which was lined with thick, silk pillows. He squinted his eyes trying to make out what else surrounded him, but to no avail.

"Your glasses are on the bedside table Potter," drawled a familiar, arrogant voice suddenly.

Harry turned quickly to the voice and was able to barely make out a boy around his own age with slicked back blond hair and a nice long black cloak. "I should have known you would be here Malfoy," spat Harry bitterly. The last thing he needed was for Draco Malfoy to start throwing insults at him when he was so helpless.

Turning around he found the table and sure enough his glasses were perched exactly where Malfoy had said. Putting the glasses on, Harry turned and glared back at Malfoy who he was shocked to see was studying him intensely.

"What Malfoy, come to gloat or does your little Dark Daddy want you to come and do some dirty deed for him that he's to afraid to do himself?"

The boy just smirked, "You really are something Potter."

"Why's that?" Harry asked cynically.

"You refuse to speak to the Dark Lord and piss him off royally yet you throw insults at me as if we're at school."

"Yes well a lot of people have told me I tend to be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid; you can take your pick," Harry grumbled.

Malfoy actually let out a snort of laughter before schooling his face back to its usual sneer. "I would take neither; both of those traits will get you killed here." He said darkly. "The Dark Lord sent me to bring you to him, he said you would be waking up right when I came and told me to tell you to get dressed before you meet with him."

"And what if I decide to not just jump at your masters bidding and stay here?" Harry asked quietly, glaring at his childhood nemesis.

"Well, judging by the fact he was able to make you scream louder than I have ever heard someone scream and that you've been unconscious for the last three days, I would think that you might not want to anger him again," said Malfoy casually. "But it's your own problem, not mine."

"I've been out for three days?" Asked Harry thoughtfully, more to himself than to Malfoy. How could Voldemort have that much power over him?

"You only came around this early because Snape was able to create a potion that brought you around. You almost died the first night," said Malfoy. "The Dark Lord was not pleased. He was cursing people left and right as he waited for Snape to figure out a way to revive you."

"Good," said Harry, "at least his other little dark wannabe's were able to feel some pain too."

"I would watch my back if I were you Potter, some of the Death Eaters are not happy they had to suffer because of you."

"Oh yeah I'm terrified of all those little Death Eaters, especially when Voldemort has me as his prisoner. Yeah," he growled sarcastically, "the Death Eaters are first on my list of worries."

"Suit yourself Potter, I warned you and gave you the Dark Lords message, he won't be pleased when I tell him you refused to come."

Harry glared at the boy, he had already felt enough pain and misery from Voldemort to last him a life time, he did not need this little Death Eater Junior trying to scare him and threaten him about what Voldemort was going to do to him. Without even realizing it, he could feel wandless magic flowing freely about him, reflecting his mood. A mirror on the other side of the wall shattered into hundreds of pierce, causing Malfoy to jump with fright. Then a chair right next to Malfoy burst into bright green flames that shot up towards the ceiling, causing Malfoy to nearly fall over his overly long black robe as he backed up hurriedly from the room.

"You can tell your master that he can go to hell for all I care," shouted Harry angrily as another chair shot up in flames. Malfoy let out a yell for help as he backed fully into the hallway, starring at Harry with wide fearful eyes.

Harry watched as he turned and was just about to run for it when suddenly Malfoy stopped and quickly fell to his hands and knees at the exact time that pain shot painfully through Harry's scar. Harry let out a yelp as one of his hands quickly pressed against the lightning bolt scare that was radiating with pain. It wasn't even close to the pain he had felt before, but it still stung.

"I told you Harry that I would be working on your manners, it is quite rude of a guest to not come to the master when he is summoned," said Voldemort lazily, entering the room walking straight past the submissive Malfoy on the floor.

"I would hardly call myself your guest," spat Harry.

"You choose to come did you not?" Asked Voldemort with a false thoughtful expression.

"You blackmailed me," retorted Harry, forcing his hand away from his forehead. He would not show this man any weakness if he could help it. "Did you let them go like you promised?"

Voldemort nodded, "I let them leave unharmed the second you arrived. You know I can stop the pain instantly if you desire. You only have to ask."

Harry glared back. Fine, he thought, two can play at this game. "Stop the pain then."

"Oh my dear boy, you will have to ask nicer than that if you want any help from me," said a delighted Voldemort. Harry continued to glare, the man knew exactly what he was doing and it was infuriating. He would not swoop down that low; if Voldemort wanted him to be a submissive little prat like Malfoy then he was greatly mistaken.

Silently, Harry continued to just glare at Voldemort. After several moments of silence Voldemort's smile turned into a frown. "I do hope you get over your stubbornness soon Harry or else this will be a very painful experience for you."

"Merely being in your presence is painful Voldemort," replied Harry. "Is this why you wanted me here? To just cause me pain whenever you feel like it?"

"No Harry, I have a reason, actually a few for bringing you here. The first is I have an offer for you that I want you to strongly consider before you answer. I offered it to you once in your first year at school and you hastily refused then, but I think it would benefit yourself and your friends much greater this time if you took me up on my offer."

"I won't become one of your Death Eaters," said Harry furiously.

An evil smile smirked back at him as scarlet red eyes twinkled dangerously, most unlike Dumbledore's sparkling blue ones. "I do not wish you to become a Death Eater; you are much too powerful for that. But I do desire that you join me. You will serve me Potter."

Harry let out a snort of laughter which caused even more pain to shoot through his scar. With a growl his glare returned. "Well you stop doing that," he snapped bitterly. "If you want to have a conversation and want me to seriously consider any of this rubbish you have to say then the least you could do is not kill me with this damn scar."

"Oh I wont kill you, I made a promise in my letter to Dumbledore remember? But clearly you did not read what I wrote to you. It would not have taken so long for me to get you here if you had. But even though you have not read it, I still made a promise to you in that letter and I never break a promise," said Voldemort quietly but the pain did vanish. "And I would not call my offer rubbish; I feel it is an extremely generous one given our past."

"A past which is entirely your fault," shot Harry. "And what did the letter say?"

Answering the latter first, Voldemort shrugged, "you should ask Dumbledore next time you see him," he said evasively before returning to the first statement where Voldemort nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, I thought it would be easier to just kill you, but that has proven far more difficult than I could have ever imagined. You have become very powerful now, and you have not even discovered half of the amount of power that you are capable of using. Which brings me to the second thing I wish to discuss with you."

He swept a long white hand vaguely around the destroyed room, taking in the shattered mirror and the still smoking chairs. "You did all this without a wand and without even meaning to. Imagine what you could do if you were trained in the art of wandless magic. There are only two alive who could teach you and judging by your little control, Dumbledore never gave you that offer. I on the other hand am not afraid of the power you could control if given the chance. I will not restrict you to the petty spells that Dumbledore will only allow you to attempt."

"What makes you think that Dumbledore is trying to restrict my power?" Asked Harry, he could not keep the curiosity out of his voice that Voldemort clearly heard.

"Because there is already one man who is stronger than him in the world, do you think he wants to contend with a second?" He all but whispered. Harry stared at him in disbelief, did Voldemort honesty believe he could be stronger than Dumbledore?

"Stop it!" Harry cried suddenly, glaring into those dark red eyes. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work on me." Harry turned his eyes, breaking the contact. Fuming, Harry stared at the broken glass that littered the floor. Dumbledore had warned him that Voldemort would try to manipulate him to turn him but he hadn't realized how easily Voldemort could do that. Just throwing out casual words in their conversations, planting that seed of doubt into Harry's mind. He would have to keep a greater guard up or else risk falling victim to one of the Dark Lords mind tricks.

"What am I trying to do," said Voldemort quietly, coming nearer.

Harry remained quiet, focusing on the glass with his eyes.

"Look at me Harry and answer when you are spoken to," came the voice, this time only a few feet away. Harry continued to look away, now terrified with the position he had gotten himself into. How could he have possible thought that he would be able to contend with Voldemort in a battle of minds when the latter had so much more experience?

All thoughts left him though as a searing pain shot through his skull as Voldemort suddenly grabbed his chin, twisting his head so that their eyes were staring directly into each other's. Harry let out a gasp of pain but Voldemort did not release him. The pain was beginning to become unbearable, and Harry could feel himself fighting for consciousness. He tried to lift one of his hands to break the connection but the pain only became worse. Unlike when Voldemort had fully touched his scar, the pain he felt now started off much less painful and was growing slowly but was beyond excruciating, he couldn't have even let out a scream if he wanted to.

Slowly he felt himself slide from the bed onto his knees, all the while Voldemort remained eye level with him. "Will you answer me now?" Voldemort asked in a voice that would have scared death itself. Harry let out another gasp of pain before nodding his head slightly praying for the pain to stop.

It reminded him of something his muggle teacher had once told him. That if you stuck a frog into boiling water it would instantly jump out in pain, but if you placed the frog in the water first and slowly started heating it up then the frog would cook to death before it had the sense to jump out. That was exactly how Harry felt except that he was fully aware that he was being cooked to death and was hopeless to do anything about it.

Seeming to take his nod as a good enough answer, Voldemort released Harry who fell to down onto his hands, sucking in breath after breath, willing the throb in his skull to go away. If Voldemort kept doing this every time Harry angered him then he would be dead before the next week.

"Malfoy, pull him back onto the bed, I don't want to have to bend over to speak with him."

Hesitant steps approached him then he felt an arm slide around his waist. "Come on Potter," Malfoy said quietly. "You're going to have to help too."

Sighing and to weak to protest, Harry used what little strength he had left to help Malfoy sit him on the bed.

"Thank you Malfoy, you may wait by the door, I may not be done with you," said Voldemort. Malfoy nodded his head respectfully and left to stand by the door. Harry stared at the floor; strongly wishing this whole thing was just a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from, yet the pain in skull let him know this was anything but a pleasant nights sleep.

"Look at me Harry," said Voldemort softly, but with a strong edge of command.

With a barely visible sigh Harry raised his head a fraction, meeting the scarlet eyes that continued to haunt him whether in his sleep or awake.

"Good, perhaps you are learning. Now tell my why you had that out burst when I told you that Dumbledore was trying to stop you from becoming stronger than him?"

Harry shook his head, not knowing what to say and glanced down at the floor again. But he quickly returned his gaze to Voldemort's face when he saw one of his hands stray towards his face. Taking a deep breath Harry bit down on his lip, trying to decide if he should tell Voldemort the truth or make something up but his dilemma must have written clearly on his face for the Dark Lord to easily read.

"Do not lie to me Harry; you know I am extremely strong at Legilimency even if you have become better at Occlumency. In your currently weak state I will know if you are lying before the words leave you mouth." Sighing again, Harry nodded and settled on telling the truth. It wasn't exactly like it was valuable information he was revealing.

"I know you're trying to turn me against Dumbledore and make me see him as the enemy instead of you. You're trying to make me feel as if he's been hiding these true powers that you claim I possess from me and keep me from becoming stronger." Harry said in a monotone voice. "You're trying to manipulate me just like they said you would." The last bit came out with a trace of anger as well.

"Then I take it you do not believe you possess these powers which I claim you have," he asked with a thin smile.

"I don't know," Harry whispered. He hated himself for allowing this to happen, he had barely spoken with Voldemort and already he had him doubting everything he knew about himself and those he had grown up with and trusted.

"Then allow me to prove it to you," replied Voldemort softly. "You just turned sixteen and you have already escaped from me on several occasions, killed a basilisk, fought off at least a hundred Dementors as well as mastered a corporeal patronus. Not to mention that you can perform wandless magic whenever your emotions get the better of you. And each of these things you had to do or learn out of desperation.

"You were able to accomplish each of these feats and remain alive only because you taught yourself or were powerful enough on sheer raw talent to get away. Not many witches or wizards can escape from me even one time once I have decided to kill them. But you are different, and every piece of advance magic you have learned was not because of Dumbledore, but because of you or your friends going out and learning it."

As Harry stared at the man who had tried to kill him his entire life, he couldn't help but let a small part of himself agree with the dark wizard. If it hadn't been for Lupin, Harry would never have been able to fight off those Dementors and if it hadn't been for Ron and Hermione, Harry could have easily died in that maze in his forth year. Not once had Dumbledore tried to teach him any of the advanced spells that he knew or had he tried to assist Harry in trying to block Voldemort from his mind last year. He had told Harry the prophecy and said that he was the only one who could kill Voldemort but not once has he given Harry any help in how that might be done. It was that Harry was too young and that he should be told all of this information that would dictate his life once he was older and be good boy for now and listen to every little thing Dumbledore says.

And now here he was, Voldemort prisoner and only two years away from graduating, assuming he lived that long, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do and no Dumbledore to tell him what to do. For the first time in his life he was absolutely terrified. Not just of Voldemort, but of Dumbledore as well. He was caught up in the middle of a war and the two most powerful wizards alive were now fighting over who would control his every move.

"You see the truth now don't you Harry?" Asked Voldemort softly, his words almost a caress.

Harry nodded, he did agree with Voldemort on one level. For some reason Dumbledore had been restricting Harry from learning more, which he felt sure that he could. But he also knew not to trust anything that Voldemort could possibly say.

"Leave us Malfoy," said Voldemort quietly. The room was silent as Voldemort waited for Malfoy to leave, then without even turning or moving his wand, Harry watched as Voldemort some how made the door shut with a dull thud. Harry couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him at being shut away in a room with Voldemort.

"I wish to become your instructor Harry," said Voldemort suddenly, in an intense, but soft voice, starring Harry directly in the eyes.

"I have never given anyone that opportunity before and I could teach you magic that you have only dreamed of, spells so powerful that the ministry tried to have them wiped from history and the only remaining copies of how to perform them are in my private library. I could also teach you how to master wandless magic. Think of the possibilities if you could perform any spell without the limitations of a wand. No one would be able to stop you or tell you what to do; you would finally be free to live your own life and answer to no one." He paused starring intently at Harry who was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. He knew what Voldemort was doing, but he couldn't block out the last bit. He had never been in control of his own life, there had always been someone telling him what to do, whether it was the Dursley's or Dumbledore.

"Does that include yourself?' Harry asked suddenly in a bitter tone, already knowing the answer. "Would you teach me everything you know then just let me leave? Allow me to just go off and live my own life?"

"You already know the answer to that," he said quietly, "but you would have greater control over your life than you do now."

"And how would that be?" Asked Harry angrily.

"Because I would have no reason to keep you in the dark about future plans," Voldemort said. "I would not tell you to wait idly in a muggle home while there was a war going on that I expected you to win for me. I would not prevent you from learning and growing in power and I, like I have already said, would place you as my second. Instead of being told what to do every minute of your life, I would allow you to tell others. Your command would be as good as my own. Between the two of us the world would kneel at our feet."

Harry couldn't help but let his mouth fall slightly open as he gaped at the man. If what he said was true, then he was offering Harry a chance at a life he had only dreamed about, one where he did not run in whichever direction anyone and everyone pointed. But at the same time the life Voldemort offered went against everything Harry had ever stood for. How could he possibly put his own happiness above the thousands of people who would suffer it he helped Voldemort gained complete control.

Harry took a deep breath, blinking his eyes rapidly to break the connection with Voldemort's. "No," he said softly, but firmly. "I will never join you or let you teach me. I will never be responsible for the countless deaths that you have hanging over your shoulders."

Voldemort let out what Harry thought looked distinctively like a sigh of disappointment and anger. "You have made a grave error by refusing me Harry." He turned and began to walk towards the door. He stepped through the frame and turned around, one long white hand on the door knob. "Just remember, I always get what I want, but you may not like the means by which I get it." The door shut with a dull thud and Harry was left to sit there alone, stuck with his own very confused thoughts.

AN- there you go, hope you liked it! Please review, it motivates me to stick with the story. Also, if you have any comments about what you would like to see in the fic let me know and I will try to get it in. thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three solid days passed and no one entered Harry's room which he was thankful for. It reminded him a bit of his life with the Dursley's who refused to acknowledge him anymore, but it was a lot better than having his scar feel as if it would explode with pain every other minute. Food appeared three times a day, each meal larger than the two a day combined that the Dursley's often gave him and he greedily ate all the food given, never knowing when his last meal would be. He felt fairly confident that Voldemort would not break his promise and kill him, but he also could not forget the evil glint that was in his eye when he had told Harry that he would find a way to get what he wanted. Harry had no idea what the dark wizard meant by that but was positive that he did not want to find out.

It was on the third day that his door opened and Harry saw to his dismay the familiar blond hair and sneer of Draco Malfoy enter his room.

"Gone crazy from isolation yet Potter?" He laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I would rather never talk to a soul again than have to look at your face."

"Manners Potter, we wouldn't want the Dark Lord to bring you to your knees again?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry stood up so fast that Malfoy actually drew his wand. "Come on Malfoy; don't tell me you're afraid of someone without a wand. And I thought you could sink no lower."

"Shut up Potter, I wouldn't be talking about sinking low, you're best friends are mudbloods and traitors."

"They're a hell of a lot better than what you keep around, I bet those two goons you call friends can't even spell their own names," retorted Harry.

"Draco," came a voice from the hallway that had a very familiar drawl to it. "Stop your petty quarrel, the Dark Lord has plans and would not be pleased if you caused him to be late."

"Yes father," said Malfoy meekly, dropping his head as Lucius Malfoy entered.

Malfoy Senior stopped at the entrance of the door and cast an arrogant sneer around the room. "I see the Dark Lord has been treating you far better than you deserve," drawled Lucius.

"I could say the same goes for you since he lets you live," spat Harry. He knew he was treading on dangerous water, but he had a feeling that if Voldemort wanted him so badly on his side then he wouldn't let his Death Eaters harm him. He would not want to have Harry's future followers thinking that they had the upper hand.

"Have a care Potter," Malfoy Senior said portentously. "I may not be allowed to harm you, but I can do whatever I wish with your little friends. Or did the Dark Lord not tell his new little toy that we're attacking your precious Order today and all of your friends will be dead before the sun rises tomorrow."

Harry glared at the arrogant man trying to process what he had just heard. "You're lying," he said at last, the words sounding lame to his own ear. "There's no way you could know their location."

"Oh but we do. When that mutt of yours died the house passed on to you but since you did not claim it in the appropriate time seeing as you were a bit occupied," he smiled nastily at that, "without your approval that home can longer be used as their hideout. We know exactly where they are meeting in a few hours and when we turn up I believe it will be an extremely nasty surprise for them." He outright laughed as he finished then strode into the room and up to a dresser that sat in the corner. With a flick of his wand the drawls opened and clothes began to fly out and land on the bed beside Harry. "Now get dressed into some proper garments or I shall force you to. The Dark Lord does not wish to be seen with riffraff."

"He's taking me with you?" Harry asked in disbelief trying to hide the fear he was feeling for his friends' lives.

"I believe so," smirked Malfoy. "I think he wants you to watch all of your friends die. Now get dressed or I will do it for you, we do not have all day." He turned and strode out of the room, his black robes flailing behind him. Draco gave Harry one contemptuous sneer before turning his back to Harry as if waiting for Harry to change.

Sighing Harry obediently began to change out of his unwashed clothes that he had on when he left the Dursley's. There was no point in infuriating Voldemort if what Lucius said was true. His only chance of saving his friends would be if he was able direct Voldemort attention from his friends in some way. With a sickening realization, Harry realized that this was what Voldemort had meant when he said that he would force Harry to join him. He was going to harm all of the people Harry loved and cared for in order to make Harry do what he wanted. The injustice of it made Harry want to scream in annoyance.

Harry finished dressing and looked into the mirror that been repaired the night after he had shattered it. The clothes he wore made him want to vomit. He had on long black pants and a long sleeved collared shirt both just shouting that they were expensive as well highly decorated with silver thread embroidery that only stood out if you looked closely. There was also a long black hooded cloak of a very soft fabric which Harry gratefully donned because it covered much of the gaudiness of the shirt and pants. Shaking his head, he turned back to Malfoy who he saw was looking at him with some approval.

"I don't know why you don't wear decent cloths more often," said Malfoy with a smirk very similar to his fathers. "It makes you look less like the mudblood lover that you are."

"Just take me to Voldemort," Harry said angrily, not even noticing that Malfoy practically wet himself at the Dark Lords name.

In silence the two teens walked through the halls, Harry could barely begin to guess which direction they were heading; there were too many twists and turns. After about five minutes of walking Malfoy finally stopped before a large oak door that had two large flaming torches hanging from the wall on either side.

Malfoy seemed to be trying to ready his nerves before entering, but Harry was so angry that Voldemort was threatening those he cared about yet again that he shoved Malfoy roughly out of the way and threw open the doors. As he gazed around the large, dimly lit room, he was shocked to see that it was full of cloaked and masked Death Eaters.

"I see you decided to join us Harry," came Voldemort's soft voice as all heads turned towards him and Draco. "I have a marvelous treat for you."

"The threat you made was against me and me only, and it did not involve my friends," spat Harry, marching through the Death Eaters towards the throne that Voldemort was sitting at. His scarlet eyes danced menacingly as Harry approached but Harry was beyond commonsense at that point, clearly not taking the sinister posture of the darkest wizard alive or the underlying threat that that portrayed.

Harry felt a warning flash of pain through his scar, but he continued to march up to the Voldemort, his fist clinched at his side. The flamed torches that decorated the walls flared up with a roar only barely showing the true anger that Harry was feeling. He would not let Voldemort kill anymore of those who he cared about just to get at Harry. He would not allow that man to let another death rest on his conscience no matter what pain Harry had to go through to prevent it.

Voldemort only smiled as Harry stopped before him with shaking fist, fuming.

"I already gave you a chance to accept my offer the easy way, now we will do it my way," he said in an ominous tone as even more pain shot up through Harry's scar, but it was still nothing compared to the pain he had felt when Voldemort had touched him.

"I see that the pain doesn't affect you as greatly as it did the first time. Perhaps that is because my touch causes pain beyond what the mind can imagine, must I show you that pain again?" He said with a smile as if he could see by Harry's lack of painful expression show exactly what he was thinking. Standing up slowly, he took a step nearer, now they were only an arms reach apart.

Harry took in a shaky breath but did not back up. "If you think almost killing me again will turn me then go ahead and try, but this has nothing to do with my friends so leave them out of it." Harry said in barely more than a whisper. He was still seething on the inside, but seeing Voldemort's in all his power standing directly before him was enough to make the bravest man tremble. Harry wanted nothing more than to run away, but he could not allow this man to harm his friends.

"I'm afraid my dear boy," said Voldemort delicately, his eyes boring into Harry's green ones. "That I am not a very patient man and while I do enjoy seeing you in agony when you anger me, I would much rather get over this entire defiance thing because I have much more important things for you in mind. Now it is time for you to see the hellish world that I can truly create for you." He reached out his long white fingers and grasped Harry just above the elbow before Harry could even think to move. Pain instantly blazed through his scar forcing him to close his eyes tightly, attempting to block it out. It wasn't as painful as when Voldemort touched his face and didn't come close to when he touched his scar, but it was painful enough to make Harry begin to feel dizzy and weak as they stood there. "It is time for you to see your friends again, they have been so worried about you."

"Please, don't," Harry said miserably, forcing his eyes open knowing his plea fell upon def ears.

Voldemort only smiled as he looked at the helpless boy. "You will realize just how much power I have over your life, you are completely mine now and I want you to fully understand that."

Suddenly Harry felt as if everything was being compressed upon himself. His breath was pushed fully out of his chest and his body felt like it was being crammed together as he and Voldemort disapparated from the room. With a pop the compression suddenly stopped and Harry realized that they were standing in a very familiar yard. As he looked at the tilting home of the Burrow, a place that Harry had began to see as a home, he heard many pops as the Death Eaters apparated beside them, there had to be at least twenty of them all together.

Shoving Harry roughly into the hands of a nearby Death Eater who quickly grabbed both of Harry's arms and held them behind his back, Harry watched as Voldemort turned and addressed the group. "Remember what I told you," Voldemort said in a barely audible voice. "I will not tolerate failure, now go and have a little fun." He turned to Harry with a fully satisfied look on his face and a thin smile on his lips.

"Don't," Harry said again, the words sounding hollow to his own ears as he watched all of the Death Eaters but the one who held him run towards his best friends home and blow open the door with a powerful course. Screams of fright and pain could be heard from the inside and figures began to run in all directions.

"I want you to know that this is happening because you refused me," Voldemort said before turning away and striding towards the side of the house, disappearing from view before Harry could find his voice again. Harry continued to hear the screams but it seemed like all of the fighting had moved to the back yard and out of Harry's view. Occasionally he saw a red or green blast shoot into his line of sight, but he had no idea which side was winning or who had fallen victim to that unforgivable killing curse.

No matter how much he struggled, he could not break free of the Death Eaters grasp who held on to him tightly. The man never said a word, but just held onto Harry with an iron grip that Harry could not loosen. Harry had just about given up all hope when he suddenly saw something that made his blood run cold. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had just entered the front yard fiercely shooting spells at each other and barely blocking each one in turn. A rainbow of colors shot from each wand hurtling towards the other, but from the little Harry had seen Remus was by far the stronger wizard. Peter had already lost his mask and his cape was smoking badly from a fire that that he just barely managed to put out while managing to keep his wand at the same time. All the while they had been fighting, each had been throwing insults out as well, which Harry could barely hear. It wasn't until they came nearer that Wormtail spoke the only words that could make Remus lose his concentration enough to give that rat the upper hand.

"Look behind you Moony, there's your best friend's precious son, completely helpless while you stand here and fight me," the watery eyed man squeaked, nodding in Harry's direction. Remus took a quick glance in Harry's direction and that was all the distraction that Wormtail needed to shoot out a disabling spell that caused Remus' wand to fly up into the air and push the werewolf down onto his back completely vulnerable.

"No!" Shouted Harry again trying to break free but to no avail as Wormtail approached Remus with a triumphant expression.

"Oh how the roles have reversed my friend," squeaked Wormtail. "Now it is my turn to decide whether you live and I don't think it will turn out the same way it did when you had me."

Harry watched in horror as Wormtail reached out his silver hand towards Remus' throat. Silver kills werewolves, Harry thought with a gut wrenching realization. As Harry watched Wormtail's hand loom closer to the only parent figure Harry had left, he felt anger as he had never felt before. Without even knowing what he was doing, Harry felt power rush through his body which he immediately directed at the man holding him.

With a yelp of pain the man released him and took a step back, looking at the boy in terror but Harry was already sprinting across the unkempt lawn to where his dad's old best friends stood, one about to kill the other. Just as a finger reached Remus' skin Harry was somehow able to concentrate all of his anger into a power force which he shot towards Wormtail with all his might. At the exact same time that Remus let out a blood piercing scream Wormtail was hit by the invisible force and thrown across the yard up against the house where he fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry threw himself to his knees as he reached the only man he had left in the world that was connected to his parent and who he saw as a parent. "Please Moony, don't leave me," he whispered as he searched for a pulse. After several never ending seconds he sighed in relief as he found a dull pulse push against his shaking fingers. "Come on, you're fine, you're going to be okay," he continued to plead, staring at the very pale and clammy face before him. "Please, just wake up," he begged, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the unmoving figure.

"He is still alive, but only by a thread," said a voice from behind Harry that made him jump in horror. "But he will die within the hour if the proper spell is not preformed on him. Silver is very damaging for a wolf's interior even just a touch of it. Only a dark spell can revive your friend, one that I would doubt many know."

Harry began to shake as he stared at the lifeless body of his old Professor and friend. This could not be happening, he told himself, this was just a horrible dream that he would soon wake up from.

"Harry." Came the voice from somewhere in the distance but he didn't turn; he just continued to stare at Remus, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry," the voice came again, but this time accompanied with blinding pain as Voldemort gripped Harry's jaw and forced him to turn and look into his scarlet, blood red eyes. Harry let out a gasp of pain, but otherwise was too numb to respond to the agony cursing through his skull. He tried to turn back to Remus but Voldemort grip only tightened as he feebly began to struggle but then quickly stopped, all of his strength seeming to leave him.

"You know what I want," said Voldemort, "will your pride get in the way of saving your friends life?" Harry tried to turn away again but the hand held strong and Harry could see no other way to save Remus.

"You win," Harry whispered at last, closing his eyes as another wave of tears began to form. "Just don't let him die, please." The last was barely audible but Voldemort heard it. Releasing Harry, Voldemort stood up from his kneeling position. "Do you fully understand what you have agreed to?" He asked quietly.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath and nodded, "if you save him and promise not to allow any harm to come to my friends in the future then I will let you teach me." Harry's body was shaking badly now as he said it, but he would do anything to save those he cared about.

"And what of orders, will you obey me?" Asked Voldemort softly. "And you will take my personal mark."

Meeting the scarlet eyes, Harry nodded slightly, knowing his parents and friends would never accept him again. But suddenly he felt a fierce fire burning in his emerald tearstained eyes as he said quietly, but with a firm conviction, "I won't kill or torture for you, those are my condition."

Voldemort smiled a dark evil smile that chilled Harry to the bone. "Agreed," he said holding out his hand. Harry stared at the long, death white fingers in silence before sticking out his own hand. Pain shot through his scar as their hands met but Harry gritted out an angry "agreed" before releasing. Walking past him, Voldemort lazily lifted his wand and began to say an incantation in a language Harry had never heard before. Voldemort spoke in a soft whisper for several seconds before lowering his wand and turning back to Harry.

Harry continued to stare at his unmoving friend, praying for a miracle, hoping that Voldemort had done the counter in time when suddenly Remus jerked roughly and took in a gasp of air.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed, springing forward quickly, grabbing the werewolf's shaking arm. "Are you okay?"

Remus blinked several times, taking in deep breaths as his gazed focused on Harry. "Harry you're back, oh thank Merlin, I was so worried." He said in a scratchy voice. Then placing a hand to his throat he asked, "What happened?"

"Wormtail touched you with his hand," said Harry, directing a glare at the unconscious rat, "but you're okay now," he said eagerly with a hint of question.

"Yeah I'm already feeling better," Remus said, "But if he touched me how…?" He trailed off as he saw Voldemort step up from behind Harry. "You!" He snarled, pushing himself up on his hands and looking for his wand which was lying uselessly several feet away. "Don't you lay a finger on Harry!" Voldemort let out a chuckle, but otherwise made no move.

Suddenly the yard was filled with pops as witches and wizards in Ministry robes apparated around them. At least ten different beams of red light shot at them with cries of "Stupefy!" filling the air, but just as they were about to strike the three wizards, the beams or reds suddenly reversed as if hitting a wall and went spiraling back at the casters hitting at least half of them.

"Drop your wand!" One foolish wizard shouted at Voldemort in a terror stricken voice. There were only four other Aurors standing besides the one who had spoken and all look less than thrilled to be facing the darkest wizard alive.

Voldemort let out a cold laugh that chilled the blood then turned to Harry as if the other witches and wizards did not exist. "Come Harry, I have gotten what I wanted, it is time to leave."

"No," said Remus forcefully, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing Harry's wrist. "You can not have him!"

"And what will you do to stop me wolf?" Asked Voldemort, taking a step nearer. "You have no wand and neither does the boy, not that it would matter."

Remus let out what sounded like a growl and jerked Harry roughly behind him. Harry couldn't help but feel flattered that Remus was being so protective and strong for Harry, but at the same time he feared what Voldemort would if Remus angered him too much. Especially since both of them knew they didn't stand a chance against Voldemort unarmed.

"Then take me instead and let Harry stay here," Remus said, desperation creeping into his angered voice. The older wizard obviously knew what the out come would be as well.

Voldemort took another step closer, his eyes gleaming, "as much fun as I'm sure I would have with you, I have unfinished business with Harry which I am eager to complete. You still have to complete your part of the deal Harry, or did you forget what you agreed to already?" The last coming out as an unmistakable threat that if Harry didn't come then the deal would be off and that Voldemort would probably kill Remus right in front of him and still be able to force Harry to come with him.

The hand on his wrist tighten as Remus turned part way. "What is he talking about Harry? What deal?" But Voldemort interrupted before Harry had even opened his mouth to respond.

"For now that is between me and the boy, but don't worry wolf, I will return your cub to you in good time, but for now he is mine. Come Harry, before I become angry and force you to come."

"Don't worry Moony, I'll be fine," said Harry quietly, a lot braver than he felt as he tried to pull his wrist free. "But I have to do this, please understand."

"But Harry what could you possibly have agreed to with that monster," cried Lupin, glaring at Voldemort as the boy as a good as a son began to walk slowly towards guaranteed misery. Then suddenly Remus sucked in a large breath. "Is this why the silver didn't kill me?" He asked, grabbing Harry's arm again. "Did you agree to go back with him to save me?" Harry couldn't bring himself to meet Remus' eyes; the pain was too much for him to bear. There was horror and anger in his ex professor's tone telling him clearly that he did not agree with the trade.

"No," he snapped, tightening his grip again on Harry, "I won't allow it. Voldemort, you've tricked him into agreeing to what ever terms you made. This entire thing was a set up!"

"It does not matter what I did Lupin," said Voldemort closing in the last step on Harry. "The deal has been made and we have shaken; now it is time to leave this traitorous home, there is nothing further that I need from here."

Harry just stared at the ground as Voldemort reached out and gripped Harry's arm. "Release the boy or I will take you with us." He said, anger seething into his voice, his patience at an end.

"Then I will come with you, I'm not going to let you have Harry again," said Lupin passionately.

"Remus," Harry pleaded. "Just let go, if you want what bests for me then do it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me. Please," he turned slightly and looked into the werewolf's sad brown eyes.

"Harry," he said quietly.

"Please, I need you to do this for me," said Harry, his head was now pounding excruciatingly from the prolonged touch from Voldemort.

Remus opened his mouth as if to argue again, then seeing the pained, but serious look in Harry's eyes; he finally nodded and released his grip slowly. "Don't you dare harm this boy," he threatened as Harry felt the uncomfortable sensation of dissaparating for the second time that day.

AN- there you go! Chapter 5 is done. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far and let me know if there's anything you want added to the fic.


End file.
